Reprise
by ivorykeys09
Summary: Dan/Blair. Future-fic. T for now.  What happens when Dan & Blair meet in the most unexpected of places?
1. Chapter 1

***** So it seems FanFiction wasn't a fan of this story a few days ago, as it kept losing/erasing it. I ended up deleting it and waiting a day before I tried to upload it again. Thanks to all those who reviewed/alerted/favorited, but unfortunately they were all lost. So please make sure to do that again if you wish. I'm so happy people are interested in this story. Chapter 2 is up now.**

**This is a future fic...****NOT AU****. Disregard anything that happened in the wedding episode (not necessarily the wedding itself), as this was written before that aired. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five years later...Brussels.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

He rubs his temple with his fingers and sighs. He's already exhausted and the damn show hasn't even started yet. He still has to unload the t-shirts, put out the CDs and merchandise, help set up the sound booth, double-check the mics...

He took the job as their writer/blogger/quasi-interviewer/whatever else they needed—when he became their fucking manager, he wasn't sure.

They'd needed a guy who could write good lyrics, post website updates, and make sure they didn't make idiots of themselves during interviews. After his second book's success had died down, Dan couldn't think of anything better to do than this. Three days after he'd signed up for the job he was on a plane to Madrid.

It's been a month since then, and although he hasn't slept less in his life, he's actually enjoying himself. Sure it's hard work, but overall, he gets to travel Europe and get paid while doing it. And the music's great.

Today, however, is another story. Miles is still hungover from last night—and it's four in the afternoon—Woody is nowhere to be seen, Posey is outside smoking a cigarette, and Max is...Max is fucking _asleep_ on the stage.

Sighing once more, Dan stands and asks the bartender for bottled water. He gets a confused look in response and laughs to himself.

Right. He's in Brussels.

Not feeling like making a fool of himself by attempting sign language, he just walks across the dance floor. The venue they're playing at tonight is the equivalent of the American House of Blue's: bar, stage, limited seating, and plenty of open space for crowds to cattle together. It's cleaner than most of the places they've been too; he takes it as a good sign that he hasn't seen any cockroaches skirting the floors. The house manager also speaks pretty good English, so that's an upside.

He spots their drummer on the floor, lying on his back behind his drum set.

Hiking himself up on the stage, Dan yells, "Rise and shine Max!" He hits the percussion for extra effect.

"Fuck you, man," Max groans, groggily sitting up. "What time is it?"

Dan doesn't even look at his watch. "Time to get off your ass and help. Go find Woody. I'll get Posey and Miles."

He doesn't wait for an answer, instead making his way backstage. After tripping over a few wires, he finds the back door. "Break's over, Poe," he says, spotting her once he opens it.

She takes one last drag before dropping it to the gravel. "Already?" she teases, stepping on the cigarette to end its life.

He lets the door close behind him and walks the few steps to meet her. "Any idea where Miles is?"

She shakes her head and chuckles. "Knowing him, he could be bloody anywhere."

Dan smiles at her accent; a true Brit. Around the rest of them, her voice cuts deep. From years of smoking and singing, it's low, raspy, and soaked with soul. The guys may be good, but Posey is the pride of the group. Dan swears her voice could melt ice.

"Well he better not be. We've got two hours until showtime and there's a shitload of stuff to do."

"Easy there," she laughs. "It'll get done. It's not our first time, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." He looks up at the sky; stars are brightly scattered across it. "Alright, I gotta go find Miles. _Please_ go set up," he says, sounding more impatient than necessary.

"Ten-four," she answers with a wink.

An hour later, everyone's on stage and running through a song. Miraculously, Miles had sobered up and was putting out the t-shirts by the time Dan had returned inside. Once confirming the schedule with the stage manager, Dan finally lets himself relax. The band sounds great, the merchandise station is set up, and he's told they'd sold out the show. It isn't a large venue—they average around 400 people—but so far, their tour has been a huge success.

After picking up dinner for everyone from a nearby café, Dan leaves the band in the green room to do their usual pre-show ritual. It's already a mess in there, so he's thankful to leave. They have another show here tomorrow night, and apparently they thought that meant to make themselves at home. He mentally notes to leave ample time for cleaning tomorrow.

Dan runs his hand through his hair and, after sidestepping the crowds of people lining up, he steps out onto the cobblestones. Although it's chillier than a few hours before, the wind feels refreshing and wakes him up a bit. Streetlights line the street and fill the alley with a warm glow, and he can smell something delicious coming from the chimney of a nearby bakery.

Checking his phone, he sees that he has five missed calls. Deciding he can talk to Rufus tomorrow, and he calls Nate back instead.

After a long, foreign dial tone, he answers, "Hello?"

"Nate, what's up?"

"Hey man! How are ya?"

Leaning back against the brick building, Dan nods to no one in particular. "I'm good, I'm good."

"Where are you tonight?"

He lets out a breath. "Brussels. Have you been?"

"No, but I've heard it's a great city."

"Yeah, from what I've seen of it. How are you and the Mrs?" Even though it's been a year, Dan still finds it weird to say that. Deciding he hates that expression, he adds laughing, "I mean, Serena."

Nate laughs back. "We're great. That's, uh, actually why I called."

Dan's heart starts to thud. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Nate clears his throat. "Serena's pregnant."

Even though they're married, Dan still didn't see this coming. It still amazes him that the two people who seemed the most lost in college somehow has it all figured out.

Despite the small pang of jeaousy, Dan can't help by smile. "Really? That's awesome. Congratulations man."

"Thanks! We're really excited. We just found out a few days ago, and she'd kill me for telling you already, but I couldn't help myself. You're in Europe, anyway. No one we know is there."

"True...it's just me. My lips are sealed," Dan promises. He checks his watch. "Shit, man. I gotta go. Show's about to start."

"No problem."

Feeling slightly guilty, Dan says, "Sorry. But hey...I'm so excited for you two."

"Thanks. And you gonna be in Dublin soon? Maybe S and I can meet you there for a few days, if she can fly. That place is on our go-to list."

"Yeah! We're headed there in a few weeks. I'll call you with the details."

After saying goodbye, Dan rushes inside to find that the show has already started. Tonight they have no opening act, so they can play their full set. Walking through the crowds, Dan's relieved to notice everything's running smoothly. All speaker and mic levels are perfectly balanced, the band sounds like they're playing their first show ever, and Posey's killing it. The crowd's dancing, alcohol is flowing, and new fans are being born in the room.

After the day he's had, he decides he deserves a drink, and walks over to the bar for a beer. Sitting comfortably on a bar stool, he takes a sip and revels in being off his feet for the first time in hours. Closing his eyes, he lets Posey's voice release the tension in his muscles and thinks about his conversation with Nate. He loves being abroad, traveling with the band, doing something completely new and exhilarating. But it was nights like these—after conversations like those—that made him ache for home. Forcing all thoughts of New York out of his mind, he rubs his eyes.

"Cabernet, please." The voice snaps him out of his reverie. Why the hell would someone order red wine at a place like _this?_ Without thinking, he laughs to himself and opens his eyes.

Blinking rapidly, he stares at the woman and the entire world goes silent.

Shaking his head, he looks away, determined that he's just seeing things. Taking another sip of his drink, he hears the bartender ask her in broken English, "You in Brussels! You must try beer!"

She shakes her head vehemently. "Oh, no. I don't drink beer."

"I happen to know for a fact that's not true." He doesn't even comprehend that he's speaking before he hears himself.

"_Excuse_ me—"

She freezes once she lays eyes on him; her face fading white as snow. Swallowing, she says, "What?" He's now three feet away.

He smirks and leans in close to her. "I said I _know_ that's not true. Or do you not remember?" That memory burns in his mind; he can tell by the look on her face that it burns in hers too.

She looks absolutely stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked you first," she snaps.

A laugh rumbles through his chest. "I'm with the band."

She raises a brow with a look of disgust. "You're in the band?"

"Am I onstage, Waldorf?" he retorts smartly. "I said I'm _with_ the band."

She doesn't respond to that.

"So...your turn." He sits down on the barstool next to her. "What brings you to Brussels? Did Serena or Nate tell you I was here? Come looking for me, Waldorf?" He gives his most winning smile.

She scoffs. "In your dreams."

That one stings, but he doesn't show it. More seriously, he asks, "Blair...why are you here?"

She shrugs and raises her chin. "For your information, I'm on an extended vacation. I heard the music from outside, I needed a drink, and this place looked more sanitary than the rest of the block." Her eyes narrow. "If I had _known_ you were here, I would've kept walking."

After a moment of silence between the two, Dan concedes. "Well...it's good to see you Waldorf."

Instead of answering, she turns and walks away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**tbc**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love & appreciate reviews! And the next chapter is up too...**


	2. Chapter 2

****I updated this by accident. There's no new chapter...yet. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Thanks to my lovely and talented friends Sara & Spiros :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>He searches for her the entire night.<p>

After 90 minutes of playing, the band ends the show with their single, but catcalls and chants bring them back out for an encore. When the crowds are off the dance floor and the band's signing merchandise for fans, Dan's left with an empty room. He only stops looking for her when they leave for their hotel.

He doesn't sleep that night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" she snides, gesturing to the stage and sitting beside him at the bar.

He should be shocked, but by this point, nothing surprises him about Blair Waldorf anymore.

His heart jumps a little at the fact that she showed up for their second show in Brussels, but he forces himself to not think anything of it.

He shakes his head. "Nope...this is the easy part for me. I just sit back and let them do their thing. I start once the show's over. So I'm free for the next," he looks at his watch, "hour." He grins, and it's only now that he greets her. "Evening, Blair."

She lifts her chin. "Good evening, Humphrey."

"So...did you come back to see me?" he teases. 'Or could you not find any other sanitary place in this city? I went to a great café for lunch. If you'd like me to, I'll show you the way."

Blair just rolls her eyes and flashes a smile that shows she's not amused. "No thanks."

"Well, then...can I interest you in a walk?"

She takes a deep breath and exhales loudly, her eyes remaining on his. She steals the last sip of his drink and slips off the barstool. "I suppose I could use some fresh air."

**.**

**.**

**.**

It ends up being too chilly for a walk, so they end up back at the stage bar. They sit side-by-side watching the show and not talking for the rest of the night. The room clears out and the silence slowly becomes unnerving.

"There you are," calls Max, walking up to them and slapping a hand on Dan's back. "We're waiting for you in the green room."

Dan nods. "Right, okay. Um..." He looks at Blair with a bit of uncertainty; he's not done talking—or, not talking—with her, but he has his job to do. He looks back at Max. "I'll be right there."

Once they're alone again, he tentatively rests his hand on her shoulder. "Do you wanna get another drink?"

As she contemplates his question, she worries her bottom lip between her teeth. "A drink would be fine."

"Good. Just..." He looks towards the green room. "Let me just make sure everything's square here." Unconsciously, he takes her hand and leads her backstage, but she lets go almost immediately.

His heart plummets deep in his chest at that—and even further once he opens the green room door. It's a complete mess. Their dinner cartons are open and on different surfaces, various jackets and shirts are strewn about, and the cigarette in Posey's mouth is filling the room with smoke.

Blair looks absolutely horrified.

"Guys, can you clean up in here please? And Poe...take the cigarette outside," Dan scolds, picking up her discarded jacket and throwing it at her.

"Welcome to Europe, Fitz: the land of smoking indoors," she replies back, a satisfied smile gliding across her face.

Blair watches Dan roll his eyes and surrender, leaning back against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Miles whistles. "Fitz, you didn't tell us you had company. Who's this gorgeous lady?" he asks, walking up to the doorway.

Dan brings his arm up in front of Blair's chest before Miles can get any closer to her. He gets the warning and steps back.

"This is The Letter M," Dan says, telling her the band name even though she's seen it on the posters. "Everyone, Blair; Blair, everyone."

Each member calls out their name.

"Miles."

"Max."

"Mike Woods. But you can call me Woody."

After slowly exhaling a puff of smoke, their singer smiles. "I'm Posey." She sees Blair furrow her brow. "I came after they named the band."

"Oh." Giving a small smile, Blair nods. "Well, it's nice to meet you all. Your performance was..." She searches for the word. "...great."

Not the adjective Dan expects, but he inwardly gives her an A for effort.

After no one makes a move to speak, Dan ends the awkwardness. "Okay, well, we're going to go. Can I trust you guys to pack everything up? We leave around noon tomorrow."

Waving them off, Miles replies, "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"You two have fun, now," Woody says, winking at Blair.

She visibly cringes, but remembers her manners. "Have a good night."

They aren't even out the door before Dan's apologizing. "Sorry, they can be...annoying sometimes."

"It's okay."

"Where're you staying? Is there a bar there?"

She nods. "Yeah. It's not far."

Most of their walk is silent, with them standing more than a foot apart from each other. It's not entirely uncomfortable, but he knows it'll be easier to talk with alcohol in their system, so he accepts the quiet.

Once they get to the bar, she excuses herself to use the restroom and leaves Dan alone with their drink orders. He's utterly tempted to order her a beer—mentally begging himself to—but he knows that'll ruin the night faster than he can say—

"What did you get me?"

"That was fast," he remarks, standing to pull back her chair. "I didn't order yet."

"I was just washing my hands," she says, before smiling at the waiter walking up to them. "Cabernet, please."

_Beer. _"I'll have the same, thanks."

She takes the folded napkin and places it on her lap. "So..."

He settles back in his chair. "So...how have you been?"

Huffing out a breath, she shakes her head. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

He frowns. "What the hell does that mean?"

She holds her answer until the waiter places their drinks on the table. Taking her time and reveling in making him wait, she takes a sip of her wine. Coldly, she finally says, "You didn't seem too interested in how I was five years ago."

"Well five years ago, you made a choice I couldn't stand watching you make." He takes a handful of nuts from the bowl but doesn't eat them. "Just because I stopped talking to you doesn't mean I stopped caring." He throws some peanuts in his mouth.

"Well it would've been nice to have been clued in, Dan," she whispers harshly.

He sighs. "I'm sorry."

She's not done. "Not to mention, you disappeared into thin air when it all blew up in my face three years later." She unconsciously fiddles with her ringless finger.

He nods, remembering the night he'd ended _them_.

**.**

"_I'm sorry, but I can't watch you do this."_

_Tears rim her eyes. "Why not?" she asks breathlessly. "Because you love me? Because you think I still love Chuck? Because you don't think I'm worth this?"_

"_No!" He rubs his face with his hand. "No, Blair." He looks at her right in the eyes. "Because you don't love _him._"_

_She lets out a breath. "Yes I do, Dan! I do, I promise I do! I love Louis." Tears keep leaking from her eyes._

_He sighs. _"_Each time you say that to me, it sounds like you're convincing _yourself _it's true."_

_She sniffles. "I thought you were my friend, Dan. Out of everyone, I never expected you to do this to me."_

_His heart breaking, he looks at her sadly. "Yeah, well. Out of everyone, I never expected you to do this to yourself." _

_He can hear her sobbing when he walks away, but he forces himself to not look back. He'll see enough of her in the papers._

_**.**_

"I'm sorry," he says again.

She nods, forgiving him for tonight; she's too tired (and tipsy) to fight anyway.

"So, when did you change your name?" she asks curiously, helping herself to some peanuts.

He laughs. "They started calling me that my very first day here."

"Why?"

"For some reason I'll never know, I remind them of F. Scott Fitzgerald."

"It's because you're a writer," she says in an _isn't it obvious _tone.

"One of their songs is called Gatsby."

"They must love that book then."

He laughs again. "It's probably the only book they've ever read."

"Probably." She finishes her wine and looks at her watch. "It's getting late."

He takes her cue, and signals for the waiter. After paying the check, he walks her to the hotel elevator.

"So I guess this is goodbye."

He exhales. "I guess so."

Not quite ready for that yet, he clears his throat and asks, "What city are you going to next?"

"I don't know. I've just been playing it by ear."

"Come with me." Just like last night, his mouth is moving faster than his mind.

She freezes. "Come with you?"

"Yeah."

"And where will that be?"

He smiles, because he knows she won't be able to resist it. "Paris."

She thinks for a long minute. "I'm not traveling with you by bus or van or however else you move from place to place."

His laugh echoes through the lobby. "I would never expect you to." He starts walking backwards. "Same number?"

She sighs at herself, not believing she agreed to this. "Same number."

"I'll call you. Night Blair."

She smirks despite herself. "Night Fitz."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**tbc**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you think? Some questions are being answered now :) I love & appreciate reviews. **


End file.
